Une Nouvelle Année
by isadorascullen
Summary: Elle, une fille populaire aimée de tous. Lui, craint et évité par tous. Eux, sont des artistes. Ils sont voisins, vont dans le même lycée mais pourtant s'ignorent depuis son arrivé jusqu'à ce que...
1. Prologue

Aux Etats Unis dans l'Etat de Washington non loin de Seattle existe une petite ville calme et tranquille : Forks.

C'est dans cette même petite ville que se trouve une banlieue paisible. Les voisins se connaissent et s'entre aide les uns les autres, les pelouses sont plus vertes les une que les autres, chaque villa rivalise en beauté et en grandeur.

Oui vous l'aurais compris dans la banlieue de Forks Lane vivent des familles respectables et riches.

Mais assez parler de Forks car en réalité une seule chose nous intéresse réellement dans cette banlieue. Ou plutôt deux maisons face a face. L'une appartient au maire de la Ville, un homme respectable. L'autre appartient au meilleur médecin, un homme émérite.

Bien sur ces maisons appartiennent a nos protagoniste dont je m'apprerte a vous raconter l'histoire.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Les personnages appartiennent tous a S. Meyer _**

**_Enjoy !_**

* * *

_Hey ! je vois que vous êtes la ! _

_Alors cette histoire vous intéresse vraiment ? Très bien. _

_Vous voyez la grande maison couleur pèche face a vous. C'est la maison du maire de la ville Charlie Swan. _

_Il fut d'abord shérif avant de monter un a un les grades et un jour pousser par sa famille et ses amis il se présenta aux élections gagnant ainsi son poste. _

_Sa femme Renee Swan était l'épouse typique, mère au foyer s'occupant de sa douce progéniture, épaulant son mari, allant a l'église, et s'occupant d'oeuvre caritative. _

_Vous les voyez de la fenêtre de leur cuisine? Ils prennent leur petit déjeuner. Oui c'est bien l'homme en costume qui lit son journal face a la femme brune qui lit son magasine. _

_Ah mais regardez la jeune fille au long cheveux brun au yeux couleur chocolat et au look parfait qui se dirige dans la cuisine. Vous l'avez devine c'est leur fille et oui il s'agit bien de notre héroïne. Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan et permettez moi de vous dire qu'aussi douce soit elle Bella ne l'est pas tant qu'elle n a pas avaler son premier cafe, un long noir écrémée. _

_Mais approchons nous plus. Venez écoutons ce qu'ils se disent._

La jeune fille entra dans la pièce en saluant brièvement ses parents qui fermèrent leurs journaux respectif. En mère attentif Renee lui demanda si elle avait bien dormi et comment se sentait elle pour cette rentrée. Mais la réponse se perdit dans le vacarme que fit une moto. Renee fit claquer sa langue et sur un ton réprobateur elle ne put s'empêcher de critiquer le jeune propriétaire de ''l'engin de la mort'' comme elle l'appelait si bien.

-Je ne comprend pas comment Carlisle et Esmee peuvent supporter tout se raffut. Il devrait le lui interdire. De toute façon se jeune homme n'est pas une bonne fréquentation. Les rumeurs a son sujet vont bon train au Club. Une de mes amis dit même qu'elle l'aurait vue fumant quelque chose d'illicite. Ce n'est pas sain ça. Surtout pour la petite ! Moi a leur place je lui aurait remis les idée en place et confisquer cette moto.

-Une chance pour ce gosse que ce ne soit pas le cas. Plaisantant Charlie ce qui eu le don de faire lever les yeux au ciel de sa femme mais il n'en tien pas compte et poursuivit. Au faite Bell's Billy te déposera ta voiture ce soir. Bon j'y vais sinon je vais encore être en retard.

Il embrassa les deux femmes de sa vie et s'en allât. Renee continuait de parler et sa fille ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié. Elle commençait même a désespérer quand un Klaxon se fit enfin entendre. Elle embrassa sa mère et se ruât dehors heureuse d'enfin échapper a ses commérages.

_Ne vous méprenez pas Renee n'est pas méchante ou superficielle, même si je vous l'accorde elle en donne l'aire, elle est juste très bavarde et comme toute femme vivant dans une banlieue le commérage est comme une religion. _

_Mais peut importe intéressons nous plutôt a la voiture qui attend Bella. Vous voyez la jeune fille aux cheveux brun fonce presque noire, coupé court qui partent en pique dans tout les sens avec l'allure mutine, cacher derrière ses grande lunettes de soleil ? Qu'est ce que je raconte, bien sur que vous la voyez en même temps elle est immanquable dans son cabriolet rouge pétant. _

_Elle c'est Alice Bradon la meilleure amie de Bella depuis la maternelle. Fille de John et Ashley Bradon, passionnée de mode, accro du shopping et soirées en tout genre. Elle prétend qu'elle a ça dans le sang et l'explique par le fait que sa mère ai perdue les eaux lors d'une séance shopping en plein magasin. Les deux jeunes filles sont d'ailleurs quasiment inséparable compensant l'une comme l'autre le manque de frères et soeurs. D'ailleurs Alice pense qu'elles sont la réincarnation de deux soeurs jumelles et qu'elles étaient faites pour être amies malgré leurs différences. Si vous voulez mon avis je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle. _

_-_ Waou Bella j'adore ta tenue! S'exclamât le petit lutin.

- Bien sur et ça n'a rien a voir avec le fait que tu l'ai choisit pour moi par hasard ?

_- _Je suis un génie de la mode que veux tu.

Cette réplique fit rire les deux jeunes filles alors que la voiture démarré. La conductrice portait un short beige qui descendais a mis cuisse avec un haut blanc un sautoir en or et un blaser beige dont les manches étaient retroussées laissant apparaitre ses avant bras fins, le tout avec une paire de talon compenser en lanière camelle et ses grosse lunette de soleil. Sur le cote passage la tenue était plus différentes. En effet Bella portait un slim gris foncée qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son haut dont les tons de violet et beige et argent se mêlaient parfaitement. Le tout accompagner d'une veste courte manche trois quart beige et de talons décrocher qui rallonge considérablement ses jambes fines.

_Vous voyez, l'histoire se met rapidement en place. Ou vont elles? Au lycée de Forks High pour leur dernière années._

_Mais ne restez pas la voyons ! Si vous voulez la suite de l'histoire faut les rejoindre. Suivez moi je vous accompagne, direction le lycée. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut a tous ! **

**Je tiens a vous remercier pour vos Reviews. **

**Je voulais une narration différente, comme si on se baladaient ensemble dans Forks pour les voir évoluer.**

**Alors oui c'est pas très traditionnel mais je suis contente que ça vous plaise :)**

**Ah oui avant que j'oublie : les personnages appartiennent tous a S. Meyer **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Ah l'effervescence de la rentrée. On s'en rappelle tous. La joie de revoir nos amies, le soucis causés par le travail, les devoirs a fournir, la routine qui se forme. _

_Cette grande bâtisse de brique rouge vous intéresse a ce que je vois. Vous ne vous êtes pas trompés c'est bien le lycée de Forks. C'est jolie non? _

_Mais allons tournez vous, regardez comme les élèves affluent. _

_Je vois que le parking vous intrigue. En effet les jeunesse dorée de Forks est mélangée avec le communs des mortelles. Oh ce n'est pas surprenant après tout Forks High School est la seule école dans les environs. _

_Oh regardez le groupe des chearleders arrive et si vous voulez mon avis elles ont l'aire folle de rage. C'est peut être du a l'absence de Rosalie Hale la co-capitaine. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire la voila qui arrive, la grande blonde la bas avec les yeux bleu, celle dont la silhouette est digne d'un mannequin, elles est belle hein? Pas étonnant qu'elle soit chearleder me direz vous, si vous voulez mon avis une dispute se prépare. Qu'est ce que je disais, constatez par vous même. _

-Attend Rose tu plaisante la ? tu peux pas te défiler comme ça, et nous laisser en plan sous prétexte que cette année mademoiselle a besoin de changement ! C'est ton rêve depuis toute petite. Tu ne peux pas tout envoyer balader cette année alors qu'on a le plus de chance de gagner le tournoi. Tu as pas le droit de nous faire ça.

-Ecoute Tanya , je suis désolée sincèrement mais ça y est la je sature. Agiter les pompons ça va 5 minutes mais après faut passer a autre chose. Et puis réjouit toi maintenant que je suis plus la tu seras officiellement la seul et unique capitaine.

-Si jamais tu fais ça ne compte plus sur nous Rose. Tu seras seul et oublie le cote populaire. Tout ça c'est finis pour toi. La menace de Tanya emplit l'aire un instant.

-Très bien. Cracha l'ancienne capitaine laissant la nouvelle fulminante de colère.

_Hum… dit donc il semblerait que l'été ai changé la jeune Rose. Enfin bref les joies de la rentrée, je vous avez dit que cette année allez réserver des surprises et c'est que le début. _

_Quoi ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas elles arrivent. Elles ont juste fait une pause pour échanger leurs places. Oui Bella est au volant. Bin non c'est pas bizarre, Alice étant Alice elle lui a demander d'échanger pour qu'elle puisse faire une retouche maquillage et tweeter sans créer un embouteillage ou pire un accident. Au moins c'est plus sur, regardez elles viennent d'arriver, maintenant reste plus qu'a trouver une place sinon elles vont vraiment être en retard. En voila une devant les motos. Oh oh ….._

Bella s'engageât au même moment ou Alice relevât la tête et poussa un petit cris. Prise de panique la conductrice en oublia de freiner une demis seconde et percuta la moto devant. Par chance le conducteur assit dessus l'empêchât de tomber et lança un regard plein de rage aux deux filles. Alice paniquée se mis a fouiller dans son sac espérant qu'il oublie son existence sur le moment. Avant qu'il n'ai pue parler un jeune homme blond au yeux claire débarqua pour les accueillir. Profitant de cette distraction Alice bondit de son siège et fit le tour de la voiture et en sortie son amie.

-Mikael comment vas tu ? Lui demanda Bella.

-C'est Mike. Je vais très bien et toi ? Sans attendre de réponse il continua. Je suis content de te voir j' ai attendu la rentrée avec impatience pour ça. Hey Alice ça va ?

-Super Mike a plus répondit le jeune lutin en tirant son amie cers l'entrée. Pauvre garçon il est fou de toi, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que tu lui accorde un rendez-vous. D'ailleurs d'après Tyler il compte de faire une cour assidue cette année. c'est Jessica qui va pas être contente si tu veux mon avis, elle compte sortie avec lui coute que coute. Au faite il parait que ce matin il y a eu une dispute entre Rosalie et Tanya.

-Parfois Alice je me demande comment tu sais tout ça. On vient a peine d'arriver.

Alice lui lança un sourire mutin, puis rigola.

_Ah la cloche sonne. C'est partie pour une journée de cours. _

_Qui est Mike? Mike Newton, un jeune homme du lycée, il joue dans l'équipe de baseball du lycée. Oui vous avez compris compris il est fou de notre chère Bella. Du coup elle évite d'être trop familière avec lui c'est pour ça qu'elle est la seul a l'appelait Mikael. Manque de chance Mike est persuader que c'est parce qu'elle veut un lien diffèrent que celui des autres. Pauvre garçon._

_Pourquoi tout le monde lui dit bonjour ? Hormis le fait qu'elle soit la fille du maire Isabella est une fille populaire. Pas le genre peste qui regelante la vie au lycée, qui établit des règles, qui est odieuse avec tout le monde et qui n'a que pour but d'être élue reine du bal de promo. Non elle s'est plutôt sa douceur, son calme, sa gentillesse et son look qui l'ont propulse a se rang. Mais elle rets seulement avec Alice. _

_Bon on ne va quand même pas les suivre en cours ? Surtout qu'elles ne sont pas ensemble, Bella a maths et Alice physique, je suis pas sur que ça vous intéresse. _

_ 0_

_Enfin ! plus qu'une heure avant la pause repas. On les rejoint devant leurs casiers ? Je sais Swan Bradon c 'est pas supposer avoir les casiers cote a cote mais lors de leurs premiers pas en tant que lycéennes elles ont fait un échange avec une certaine Stacy Bradley qui souhaitait être a cote de son amie et depuis trois ans elles ont les casier a cote. Ah les voila ! _

_Waou regardez qui arrive de l'autre coté! Le beau garçon en jean brut, tee-shirt noir et blouson en cuire noir. Celui avec les cheveux en bataille style je viens de me lever du lit et j ai pris un pied d'enfer couleur bronze. Lui c'est Edward Cullen, il habite en face de la maison du maire. Oui c'est lui qui conduisait la moto qui agaçait tant Renee ce matin. Il a pas l'aire content. _

_-_Swan! Criât la voie veloutée et grave.

Le ténébreux Edward se rapprocha de la douce Isabella au point ou elle se trouva coince entre son casier et lui, très proche, probablement trop a son gout. Alice qui avait pousse un petit cri de surprise se trouva subitement a fouiller dans son casier. D'ici elle voyait ses yeux, d'un vert époustouflant, dans lesquels elle distinguait la colère. Mais ce qui la surprit le plus fut cette lueur de douleur au fond de ses yeux.

-Ecoute moi bien Swan contrairement a toi on a pas toua papa et maman pour nous payer une nouvelle bagnole quand elle a une égratignure, alors la prochaine fois que tu cogne ma moto tu me le paieras chère. Je suis claire ? Il lança un regard emplit de colère a Alice qui retourna a la contemplation de son casier. Et apprend a conduire ça vaux mieux.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre il s'en allât non sans l'avoir regarder de la tête aux pieds, regard qui donna a Bella l'empressions d'être nue face a lui. Se reprenant elle se retourna vers sa meilleure amie.

-Quel caractère. Pour qui il se prend ? Un peu de politesse ça fait de mal a personne. Et puis pourquoi tu fouille dans ton casier ?

-Bell's il me fait peur ! Personne ne sait rien de lui il parait qu'il est la parce qu'il aurait fait une chose horrible avant. Ca fait trois ans maintenant et il parle a personne sauf a Vicky et James c'est pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler une superbe fréquentation. En plus il parait qu'ils fumeraient des trucs pas très licite et que parfois ils se font des week-end ou il sont totalement défoncer et seulement a cause d'herbes.

-Alice…. C'est ridicule, c'est pas parce qu'il ne parle pas qu'il est forcement dangereux, et puis Victoria est une fille sympathique elle n'a pas l'aire d'une droguée. Et puis Edward Cullen ne me fait pas peur.

Alice fit la moue. Elles se donnèrent rendez vous ici dans une heure.

_Bon on suit Bella ? Il est temps d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle. Direction la salle du journal. C'est parti._

* * *

**Voila pour aujourd'hui, mais la suite arrive très vite c'est promis. **

**Merci d'être venue !**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Je tiens vraiment a tous vous remercier pour vos reviews ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur =D**

**Je suis folle de joie de voir que vous aimez, c'est super motivant. **

**J'ai bien conscience que la narration peut vite devenir lourde, c'est pour ça que j'essaie d'alterner aussi souvent que je peux. **

**Les personnages appartiennent tous a S. Meyer **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Ouf j'ai eu peur que vous vous perdiez dans les couloirs. Allez entrez ! Soyez pas timide venez. _

_Bon je suppose que des présentations sont de rigueurs. Alors la vous avez Angela Webber, fille de pasteur, des yeux en amandes marrons, des cheveux raide comme des baguettes, foncés, et des lunettes, elle s'occupe de la rubrique cuisine. A cote d'elle le garçon aux cheveux noir et au yeux marrons c'est Ben Cheney lui il s'occupe de la rubrique culture, cinema, livre, concert et tout ce qui va avec. _

_Ah je vois que vous êtes curieux de connaitre notre dernier membre le grand blond au cheveux ondulés au yeux claire, a la musculature fine et délicate Jasper Withlock, fils du générale Jackson Withlock et de sa femme Maria, lui pour le moment fait un peu de tout mais en générale ils s'occupent des sujet un peu plus sérieux, d'actualité. _

_Ok je vous l'accorde ils ne sont pas nombreux mais a leurs déchargent la majorité des anciens du journal ont été gradué l'année dernière. _

_Et Bella ? Me diriez vous, elle fait quoi ici ? Et bien c'est un peu spéciale elle écrit des articles sur la vie en générale. Pas de panique vous allez comprendre. La voila qui entre. _

_Evidemment les embrassades sont de rigueur, après tout ils ne se sont pas vue de tout l'été. Ok ils ne se fréquentes pas vraiment en dehors du club mais ils s'entendent très bien. _

_Chut ça commence…_

-Bon salut a tous ! J'espère que l'été c'est bien passé. Eric Yorki m'a passé le flambeau donc c'est moi le nouveau directeur du journal. S'exprima la voie trainante et calme de Jasper. Apres les félicitations de tout le groupe il poursuivit. Bon pour notre dernière année j'aimerais changer un peu l'image du Weekly Fork's School, le rendre plus moderne, plus accessible a tout les genres. Alors j'écoute vos idées et vos projets.

-Il faudrait peut être agrandir notre équipe ? Je veux dire on est 4, on peux pas gérer un journal entier. Enfin je pense. Proposa Ben.

-Bien sur je suis d'accord avec toi et j'ai déjà reçu des candidatures mais honnêtement pour le moment ça ne vaux pas vraiment la peine. Répondit le principale intéressé. Angela ? Tu as prévue quoi ?

-Euh…La jeune fille rougissante fouilla dans ses notes. J'ai pensé a un menu frais et sans calorie après les excès de ces vacances. Ah et j'ai découvert un petit restaurant j'ai plus qu'a le tester avant mercredi.

-Super Angie ! N'oublie pas les photos. Bell's ?

-J'ai quelques articles déjà préparés mais je pense en rendre un sur les amour de vacances. J ai une superbe histoire sur deux jeunes qui après un été se sont retrouvés deux ans plus tard dans la même université, et qui aujourd'hui se sont mariés récemment sur la même plage de leur rencontre. Et oui Jasper j'ai déjà les photos, il n'y aura qu'a les choisir mercredi et je vous envoie l'article ce soir. Voila pour moi. Mais j'ai une idée sympa qui pou….

Elle fut interrompue par des coups a la porte et l'entrée timide et pour le moins surprenante de Rosalie Hale dans toute sa splendeur : un jeans claire légèrement déchirée, une débardeur blanc et un blaser noir. Le tout accessoirisée par des escarpins noir, un gros collier colorée, ses longs cheveux blond cascadant sur ses épaules.

-Euh… salut…. Euh je sais que normalement il faut vous envoyer des essais et …..attendre mercredi mais euh…. Elle soufflât un grand coup ouvrit son sac et tendis un dossier vers Jasper avant de reprendre d'une voie plus assurer: Voila je crois que je suis assez douée et je suis sur que vous ne trouverais personne de plus passionnée et impliquée que moi, je sais que je devrais attendre mais ça évite de perdre du temps dans des recherches inutiles tout ça pour finalement vous rendre compte que je suis la mieux placée pour se boulot.

-Des commentaires sportifs ? Tu as de la chance il nous manque un reporter dans ce domaine la. Laisse moi le temps de lire ça et je te fait savoir la réponse dans le journée. En tout cas ton audace est la bien venue. Lui sourit Jasper. Satisfaite d'elle la blonde ressortie de la salle. Hum et bien pour une surprise … Qui aurait crue que l'ancienne capitaine des cherleaders était fan de sport ?

-C'est nul comme préjugé Jazz. commenta Bella qui fut approuvé par Angela. Bon je disais avant ça on pourrait créer une rubrique mode, astuce, bon plan, enfin tu vois le genre? J'ai la personne parfaite pour cela d'ailleurs.

-Oui c'est une idée pas mal, c'est une personne de confiance? Elle hocha la tête. Bien je te laisse le soin de la prévenir mercredi fait la venir ici avec des idées on verra ce que ça donne. Tenez regardez ses articles ne sont pas mal du tout !

Ils passèrent la fin de l'heure a gérer les prochains articles, a trouver de nouvelles idées et propositions. En plus de la proposition de Bella ils ajoutèrent des petites annonces et un coin messages anonymes. A la fin de l'heure fièrent de leur travail, Ben proposa timidement a Angela de tester ensemble le restaurant puis un film dont ils devaient faire la critique mercredi, ce qu'elle accepta non sans rougir, et qui fit sourire Jasper et Bella. Cette dernière partie rejoindre Alice qui l'attendait.

_Ah la cantine d'un lycée…. Il y a autant de règles et de choses a respecter que dans les cours royales de l'époque, chaque personne est définit par la place qu'elle occupe. Les intellos, les sportifs, les cherleaders, les geeks, les imbéciles, les gens qui s'en fiche et, la consécration ultime, la table de nos deux amies._ _Oui, comme au temps des illustres monarques elles ''règnent'' sur le lycée, au milieu de tout le monde, mais a part. Très peu on eu la chance de s'y assoir et être a cette table, pour les élèves de Forks High, c'était comme toucher du doigt la royauté. Notre héros lui mange dehors dans le coin réserver au gens ''comme lui'' si vous vouliez savoir. Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit cette année n'allait pas être comme les autres. Voyez par vous même. _

-Bon Lice j'ai une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer…..

-Une après-midi shopping ? la coupa le petit lutin.

-Peut être pas aussi bonne…. Bien j'ai repenser a ce que tu m'a dit ce matin dans la voiture et ….. Tu as un poste pour faire partie du journal !

-Hors de question ! Non Bella cette idiot de Yorki m'a très clairement fait comprendre l'année dernière que je n'était qu'une de ces bécasses sans cervelles qui ne pense qu'a la mode et aux habits. Alors écrire un article sur les problèmes d'anorexie au lycée ou je sais pas trop quoi d'autre c'est pas pour moi. Merci mais non merci ! Dit elle sans même reprendre son souffle.

-… Et bien une chance alors que Jasper, le nouveau directeur du journal, veux que tu t'occupe de la rubrique mode, conseil et astuce !

-Non ?! tu te moque de moi ?

Elle poussa un crie, puis se rendant compte de l'endroit se reprit et remercia sa meilleure amie. Bella l'informa de ce dont ils avaient parler, qu'elle devrait présenter une superbe idée pour mercredi afin d'épater Jasper. Quand soudain le silence se fit, toute les têtes se tournèrent faire Rosalie Hale qui entra dans le réfectoire. Consciente de tout ces regards sur elle, la belle blonde se redressa et marcha d'un pas qui se voulait assurer vers une table libre.

-Hey Rose viens t'assoir avec nous. Cria une voie.

Sous les regards ahurie des élèves et soulager de Rosalie, elle se dirigea vers la table ou elle venez d'être appeler. Dans un merci elle s'assit.

-Rose, Bella, Bella, Rose. Les présenta Alice. Rose est avec moi en biologie, c'est ma partenaire de labo.

_Cette phrase anodine amène pourtant notre chère capitaine déchus a la table royale. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre vous venez d'assister a la naissance d'une nouvelle amitié. _

_-_J'ai lue tes articles, ils sont géniaux ! Rosalie est venue nous voir au journal pour nous proposer des commentaires sportif, expliqua Bella a Alice. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une passionnée de sport.

-Je suppose que je cache bien mon jeu plaisanta la nouvelle venue.

-C'est super ! Moi aussi je vais faire partie du journal ! On devrait fêter ça ce week-end. On irait faire les boutiques samedi matin et on irait dans une boite sur Port Angles. J'ai repérer une petite robe parfaite pour l'occasion et elle va super bien avec mes nouvelles en pensez quoi ? S'extasia Alice.

-En faite je vais voir mon petit ami ce week-end il vient d'enter en a l'université et puis je ne suis même pas encore prise dans le journal. La calma Rose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, tes articles sont très bons. Je penses que la place va te revenir mais si tu veux un petit conseil viens avec un articles déjà rédigé mercredi. Lui proposa Bella. Tu pourrais parler des prochaines sélections de joueurs, des attentes des coachs….

-Je pourrais proposer des interviews des joueurs de l'équipe. C'est une idée super Isabella merci.

-Oh pitié appelle moi Bella.

- Alors appelle moi Rose. Puis elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu sors encore avec Royce King ? Demanda Alice curieusement. Rosalie acquiesça. Ne le prend pas mal mais j'ai toujours trouvé que vous étiez le couple le plus mal assorti de tout les temps. Je veux dire regarde toi ! Et regarde le ! Sous l'incompréhension de deux filles elle poursuivit. Tu es belle, intelligente, charismatique, et lui il ….. comment tourner ça poliment ? …. Il a l'aire plutôt fourbe, manipulateur…. Tu vois ou je veux en venir ?

-Alice ! La réprimandât Bella, elle se tourna vers Rose. Je suis désolée ne le prend pas mal mais elle a tendance a dire ce qu'elle pense sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qui lui passe par la bouche.

-Non, c'est bon. J'ai conscience que de l'extérieure il peut paraitre rude mais quand on le connait il est différent. Il est autoritaire, mais avec moi il n'est pas comme ça.

-Si tu le dit, lui répondit Alice peu convaincue.

Elle parlèrent de tout et de rien, du journal, de la rentrée en oubliant même la cloche qui se mit alors a sonner. Elles se précipitèrent a leurs casiers respectifs et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours. Isabella entra dans sa classe de littérature avancé et s'excusa auprès du professeur, qui par chance de la rentrée fut indulgent bien qu'agacé.

-Inutile que je vous indique votre place miss Swan, estimez vous heureuse pour cette fois. Dépêchez vous que je puisse poursuivre mon cours.

Relevant la tête Bella se dirigea vers la seul place libre. Son coeur ratât un battement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle que son voisin n'était autre qu'Edward Cullen.

_Au vue du regard qu'il lui lance lui aussi était ravie de sa présence si vous voulez mon avis. Et comme si le destin n'était pas assez sadique pour cette seule journée je vous laisse devinez la phrase que le prof prononça. Oui bien vue._

-Donc comme je le disais les places sont définitives…..

_Oh misère…. C'est exactement ce que se sont dit Bella et Edward lorsqu'il la prononça. L'heure risque d'être longue. Et avec une matière de cette importance pour eux ils allaient souvent se retrouver cote a cote. _

_On a déjà tous eu ce sentiment de se sentir épier, regarder, observer. Vous savez lorsque les poils de votre nuque se hérissent, que vous sentez cette présente qui vous oppresse. Et bien c'est exactement ce sentiment qu'éprouve Bella en ce moment, a juste titre car Edward lui lançait un regard assassin dont lui seul a le secret. Mais notre amie n'est pas du genre a se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Regardez par vous même._

_-_Arrête ! soufflât elle. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix de venir m'assoir ici. Alors si on mettait de la bonne volonté des deux cotes et que tu arrêtes d'essayer de me pulvériser du regard je pense qu'on peut rendre ce cours moins insupportable.

-Je vais pas faire amie ami avec toi Swan. Depuis ce matin tu es dans mes pieds, alors viens pas me faire chier avec ton putain de refrain pacifiste. Reste loin de moi et tout iras bien pour toi et ta naine de copine qui sursaute a chaque fois qu'elle me voit. Cracha-t'il.

-Tu peux garder tes menaces pour toi et tes petits copains, je n'ai pas peur de toi Edward et Alice non plus ! Elle était moins sur vers la fin de sa phrase mais il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

-Alors pourquoi est ce qu'elle se planque a chaque fois qu'elle me voit ? Contrat il.

-Une simple coïncidence. Il faut que tu arrête de penser que tu es le nombril de la terre.

-Ne me provoque pas Swan ! Toi et moi on ne joue pas dans la même cour et ça pourrait être dangereux pour toi miss parfaite.

-C'est une menace ?

-Une promesse.

La fin du cours se passa en silence. Quand la cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit ils se précipitèrent pour sortir. Elle retrouva Alice devant sa classe, mais lorsque cette dernière vit Edward sortir elle ouvrit son livre et fit semblant de lire, sans même se rendre compte que ce dernier était a l'envers. Il lança un regard moqueur a Bella avant de tourner et le dos et de poursuivre son chemin. Bella plus qu'agacer se tourna vers Alice.

- Arrête ça maintenant ! C'est ridicule! En plus tu le tiens l'envers.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle...

-Ne joue pas l'innocente avec moi Brandon. Je te connais depuis toujours... Et oui il s'en est rendue compte que tu te cache de lui. La devança Bella.

-Ok c'est peut-être ridicule, mais au moins c'est sur. Et je te conseil pas de lui tenir tête! Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Il parait qu'il fait partie du gang des Quilleutes. Tu imagines ce qui pourrait arriver si tu l'énerve un peut trop?

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs Alice ! De toute façon il fait bien que quelqu'un lui tienne tête, et je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds par lui. S'emporta Bella.

_Alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle Bella était entrain de se dire que c'était la pire rentrée de toute sa scolarité. Pire encore que celle de ses 7 ans où cette peste d'Emie Guibbels lui avait renversé intentionnellement et par pur jalousie (selon Alice) l'assiette de pâtes a la sauce tomate sur sa chemise blanche. Que voulez vous les gosses peuvent être cruels entre eux ..._

_Si tu savais Bella tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines._

Après avoir remercier son amie elle rentrât chez elle et montât dans sa chambre, se jetant sur son lit elle dit le point sur cette première journée. Comment en était elle venue a se mettre Edward Cullen a dos ? Elle qui l'année dernière ne lui parlais même pas. Elle se leva pris son carnet a dessin et se mis a dessiner. Elle commença pas le contour du visage: une mâchoire carrée, une fossette au menton, des lèvres pleines qui donner envie d'embrasser, une barbe naissante qui recouvrait quelque peu les joues, un nez avec une petite bosse qui lui donnait un certain charme, une chevelure rebelle aux mèches cuivrées qui partaient dans tous les sens au milieu desquelles on voulais plonger ses doigts. Elle finit par son regard, un regard perçant ou se reflétait la fureur, mais au fond des pupilles cette lueurs de douleur.

_Oui Bella venait de faire le portrait d'Edward. Plus elle le dessinait plus elle se rendait compte de sa beauté. Bizarre me diriez vous qu'en trois ans elle ne s'en était jamais aperçue mais c'est la première fois qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de le voir d'aussi près._

_On dit que les yeux sont la fenêtre de l'âme. Bella venait de découvrir que celle d'Edward souffrait._

-Quel secret caches tu Edward ? se demanda

_Je sais tout comme elle, vous voulez savoir ce qui lui ait arrivé. Et bien c'est la décision qu'elle prit: découvrir ce qui avait rendue Edward comme ça._

_Et bien on dirait que la sentence est tombée ! Mais laisse moi te prévenir Bella a jouer avec le feu on finit toujours par se bruler ..._

* * *

**Et oui notre Bella est une artiste. **

**j'attend votre avis !**

**Merci d'être passer par la !**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

**Désolé d'avoir était longue mais je suis en plein dans les révisions, mes exams approchent a grand pas. **

**J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous plaira. **

**Ne vous en faite pas Emmett va bientôt faire son entrée ;D**

**Encore un énorme merci pour vos Reviews. Ca me motive en ces temps de grande révisions =p**

**Evidemment les personnages appartiennent tous a S. Meyer **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Bella est encore chamboulée par son dessin, il y a de quoi . Mais pauvre Isabella je crois que la seule bonne nouvelle de cette journée est le retour de ta petite Titine. Qui est Titine ? C'est une petite coccinelle Volkswagen jaune citron. La pauvre a appartenue a sa grand mère Dwyer et Notre Bella en est tombée amoureuse plus jeune. Alors des qu'elle a eu son permis elle la lui a offerte. Je vous l'accorde c'est peu commun comme couleur mais après tout elle correspond a l'image de la Mamie Didi, et de Renee : joyeuse, amusante, et pleine de vivacité. _

_Hey mais regardez qui rentre, range vite ton dessin si tu ne veux pas qu'on le trouve. _

-Bell's ma chérie je suis rentrée ! Criât sa mère au alentour de 18h. Tu descend m'aider ?

_Bella et sa mère ont pour habitude la plus part du temps a cuisiner ensemble, ça leurs permet de bavarder, se raconter leur journée. C'est leur moment mère-fille. Jusqu'au retours de Charlie en générale une heure et demie plus tard. Ah voilà il arrive ! Vous voyez je vous l'avez dit._

Il embrassa les deux femmes, puis revint s'installer a table. Ils discutèrent de leurs journées. A la fin du repas Renee se tourna vers sa fille.

-Bella j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi ! Cette année ma précieuse petite fille va suivre les traces de sa mère !

-Maman je comprend rien a ce que tu racontes….

-Tu va faire le bal des débutantes ! C'est pas super ? S'enthousiasmât elle Tu vas être présenter a la société comme étant une jeune fille , tu vas danser avec…

-STOP ! Tu as fait quoi? Tu ne m'as quand même pas inscrite a ce truc ?

-Hum… Bon je vais dans le salon je vous laisse entre fille. Dit Charlie en sentant le conflit arriver.

-Froussard… marmonna Bella lorsqu'il quitta la piece.

-Isabella ne marmonne pas. La réprimandât elle. puis elle poursuivit. Oh ma chérie je pensais que ça te ferrais plaisirs, après tout j'ai participe a ce bal, ta tante Victoire y a participé, ta grand mère y a participe, et sa mère avant elle et ainsi de suite. Toutes les femmes Dwyer participent a ce bal. Je me faisait une joie de faire ça avec toi… Tu ne vas quand même pas me laisser tomber ? Moi ta petite maman….

Elle l'implora du regard. Apres un silence Bella répondit enfin.

-Ok mais a deux, trois conditions. J'ai un droit de regard absolue sur tout, pas de froufrous, de rubans, de fanfreluches et de rose layette pour ma robe…

-Même pas un tout petit ?

-Et la plus importante, JE choisis mon cavalier, ce qui exclut Mike Newton.

-Oh Bella tu es pas marrante. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de lui ?

-C'est ça ou rien.

Renee abdiqua.

_Aie aie aie pauvre Isabella cette rentrée et définitivement la pire, l'année va être vraiment très très longue. Mais réjoui toi au moins tu n'es pas obliger de danser avec Mike et ses mains baladeuses, il ne reste plus qu'a trouver un cavalier et peut être même une amie pour faire ça avec toi. Evidemment qu'elle pense a Alice c'est même pas une question qui se pose. D'ailleurs elle est entrain de remonter dans sa chambre pour la prévenir. Bonne chance Bella, ta meilleure amie est dure en affaire. Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elles se disent ? Il vous suffit d'écouter par vous même. _

Bella lui annonça la super nouvelle de sa mère et une fois qu'Alice eu finit de se moquer d'elle Bella lui proposa de le faire avec elle.

-Non, non non non et non. Bella je ne vais pas participer a ce truc. Je comprend même pas que tu le fasse, tu supporte pas ces filles.

-Je sais mais j'ai pas sue dire non a ma mère… Oh Lice tu vas pas m'abandonner ? Pense a toutes ces robes de couturiers.

-Je peux en voir ailleurs.

-Les magasins que l'on va dévoie faire pour en trouver une.

-On peut aussi le faire pour le bal de promo

-On pourra se moquer d'elles, je te laisserai jouer a poupée Bella.

Le manque de réplique d'Alice lui prouva qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle continua

-Je t'accorde la journée entière de ce samedi de shopping.

-Vendu, a condition mais alors vendredi soir on sort avec ton cousin.

-Tu es dure en affaire ma Lice mais a situation désespérée, mesure désespérée… Vendue.

_Et voila comment Alice se retrouve liée a ce bal et comment le week-end de nos deux amies vient d'être programmer. Bon je vous épargne la suite de la conversation elles ont parlé d'habit, enfin Alice en a parlé et Bella a écouté avant de se dire bonne nuit. Je vais en faire de même il ne se passera rien d'intéressant. Mais donnons nous rendez-vous demain au lycée ça sera plus intéressant, et pas de retard. Je vous ai a l'oeil. _

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0 o_

_Hey bonjour ! Vous avez bien dormi ? Ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez rien raté. _

_Comme tout les matins Bella a pris son petit déjeuner avant de partir pour le lycée, la seule différence c'est qu'elle conduisait sa voiture. Elle s'est garée a la même place qu'hier, bon cette fois elle n'a pas eu de problème, sauf si on compte Alice qui lui a fait une morale sur le fait qu'elle cherchait a tout prix les ennuis, et qu'elle allait finir par se faire tuer. Puis elle se sont séparées a la sonnerie pour aller chacune de son coté. _

_Voila, c'est maintenant que cela devient intéressant. Dans 5 minutes la cloche va sonner et Bella va sortir de sa classe de français avec Angela. Oui elles font du français, Angela dans l'espoire d'aller faire un jour un stage culinaire dans un des plus grand restaurant étoilé de Paris et Bella tout simplement par héritage culturel. _

_Que je vous explique: Renee et sa soeur Victoire ont vécu en France avec leur parents jusqu'à leurs majorités, puis la famille a décider de connaitre le pays de leur père Phil Dwyer. Elles sont tombées amoureuses et se sont mariées et ont ainsi quittée leur France natal, le pays de Margaret Blanchard Dwyer leur mère. Et si vous le demandez Bella est déjà allée en France avec sa famille pour les vacances._

_Mais je me perd dans les détails, revenons a notre couloir ou la cloche viens de sonner. _

Bella et Angela sortirent de leurs cours, cahiers en mains comme tout les élèves, et se dirigeaient vers leurs prochains cours quand soudain débarquant de nul part un élève bouscula les bouscula. Comme au ralenti Bella se sentie tomber en arrière et au moment ou ses fesses touchèrent le sol deux rires se firent entendre. Rouge de honte Bella se releva avec l'aide de son amie et ramassa tout ses livres non sans jeter des regards haineux a ces deux impolies qui n'était autre que Edward Cullen et son ami James Hunter. Puis soudain elle se figea d'horreur. La, sous les pieds d'Edward se trouver son carnet a dessin, ouvert. Suivant son regard il se penchât pour le ramasser, comme sur un ressort elle se leva et courut le récupérer. Mais amusé par la situation il l'envoya a son ami.

-Waou ! La petite princesse de la ville est une artiste. Se moqua James. Hey mate celui la Ed ! Il le lui renvoya.

-Très jolie Swan ! Voyons voir les autres.

-Rendez le moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Vous allez l'abîmer arrêtez ! S'énervât elle.

Les deux garçons visiblement très amusés par la situation continuaient se petit manège tout en feuilletant le carnet. Quand soudain Edward tomba sur son visage, il se stoppa. Le dessin disparu de devant lui, Victoria venait de lui arrachait le carnet et le rendit a Bella.

-Excuse ces deux cons ! Ils doivent apprendre a grandir ! Dit elle en fusillant James, son petit ami du regard. Elle reprit sur un ton plus doux. Tu es très douée Bella.

-Euhh merci Vicky.

Elle s'empressât de le récupérer et de le ranger dans son sac avant de lancer un regard vers Edward. Mais l'intensité de ses emraudes lui fit tourner le regard et elle s'enfuit vers son cours. Une fois partie Victoria se tourna vers les garçons.

-Sérieux les mecs, vous êtes des emmerdeurs ! Tu vas souffrir mon pote, a partir de maintenant grève du sexe ...

-Mais bebe….

-Jusqu'à ce que tu te sois excusé. dit elle a l'encontre de James. Quand a toi….

-Quoi moi aussi tu me prives de sexe ? Plaisanta Edward, ce qui lui valu un coup de point dans l'épaule de la part de son ami.

-On en reparlera plus tard. Maintenant en cours. Ordonna-t-elle en les tirants par le bras.

…_. Je vous avez dit que vous n'aviez rien raté_. _Bon des présentations sont de rigueurs je crois._

_James Hunter, cheveux blond coupés court, yeux noir, bien bâtit, est l'ami d'Edward. _

_Les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, un corps de rêve toujours moulé dans un jean's noir ou un pantalon en cuir, et des yeux bleu, Victoria Mills la petite amie de James et seul fille de leur bande. C'est une fille très autoritaire comme vous avez pue le voir. Mais je ne vous en dirait plus en temps voulu, ne vous inquiétez pas. _

_Dans le lycée de Forks High toute les rumeurs se répandent vite, mais encore plus vite lorsque vous faites partie de l'élite, et a une vitesse ahurissante lorsqu'il s'agit de Bella. Et qui mieux que Rosalie Hale pour le savoir ? Apres tout tout le lycée était au courant de sa dispute avec Tanya et les rumeurs allaient bon train. Aussi Bella ne fut pas surprise lorsque Rose ,qui suivait le même cours d'histoire qu'elle, lui demandait comment elle se sentait. _

-En toute honnêteté je me sens pas mal humiliée. Lui répondit Bella.

-Tu plaisante? Tout le monde est étonné, après tout tu as tenue tête, c'est rare. Personne n'aurait eu le courage de s'approcher d'eux.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup qu'Alice?

-Je pense juste que les provoquer n'est pas une super idée… Allez n'y pense plus.

Le cours se poursuivit et des l'instant ou la cloche sonna elle s'excusa auprès de Rose, lui donna rendez-vous a midi et s'enfuit. Ayant une heure de pause elle en profita pour aller voir se cacher la ou elle était sur que personne ne mettrait les pieds : la salle de d'art.

La, elle se sentait a l'abris des regards indiscret, elle se sentait sereine. Elle admira le tableau face a elle.

-Ca te plait ? Lui demanda une voie de femme.

-Il est magnifique Zafrina.

_Zafrina est la prof de dessin du lycée. C'est une amazone, a la peau mate, ses cheveux sont longs, très raide et noir de jais. Sa frange s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses yeux foncés. Le visage fin et les pommettes haute. C'est une beauté typée. Si vous demandez aux élèves ils vous diront que c'est une prof plutôt cool. Ils disent probablement ça par rapport au fait qu'elle se fasse appeler par son prénom, ou a mon avis par son look plutôt bohème. Une longue jupe ample blanche avec des fleurs dessiner par ses soins au bout et un haut blanc, une grosse ceinture camelle et des sandales de la même couleurs. _

_Elle a une affection particulière pour notre amie et c'est réciproque. _

_-_Une oasis dans le désert Africain.

-Cette tache verte et bleu au milieu de cette immensité d'or, on dirait presque un …. mirage. C'en est un ? Lui demanda Bella

-Mais c'est la toute la beauté de la question, rêve ou réalité ? Je suis curieuse de voir ce que toi tu as fait cet été. Au fait tiens j'ai un petit quelque chose pour toi.

Elle lui tendit un petit ouvrit le petit paquet

-C'est contre le mauvais œil. L'informa-t-elle, c'est une sorte de porte bonheur, il amène la chance.

C'était un petit sac en cuire, pas plus grande qu'une phalange, avec un coquillage sur le dessus et des lanières de cuire qui pendaient de chaque côté. Très émue Bella la remercia chaleureusement. Elles se mirent a discuter, faisant oublier a Bella le but de sa venue jusqu'à la sonnerie.

-Oh je suis désole je me suis misé a bavarder et je t'ai empêcher de peindre.

-Ce n'est rien je crois que je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur et puis discuter avec toi ma détendue, la rassura Bella.

-Avant que tu ne file j'aimerais te donner ça. Elle lui tendit un petit trousseau. C'est un double des clés comme ça tu pourras venir ici lorsque l'envie t'en prend.

Une fois encore elle remercia chaleureusement sa prof avant de se diriger vers le self ou une Alice survoltée l'attendait. Elle lui saura dessus a son arrivée.

-Bella ! C'est Stacy qui a dit a Lauren qui a dit a Jessica qui a dit a Maggie qui m'a dit ce qui t'ai arrivé. Je me suis inquiétée tout le cours tu ne répondais même pas a mes messages. J'ai imaginé le pire. Tu as vraiment fait face a Edward, James et Victoria ?

-Alice...

-Tu es folle tu cherche a te faire tuer ? Tu n'as rien au moins ?

-Alice...

-Quand je me rend compte que je t'ai mise en garde mais toi tu j'écoute personne mademoiselle est têtue et ...

-ALICE ! Criât elle. Tu te calme et tu respires.

Elle inspira et expira puis reprit plus calmement.

-Excuse moi je me suis emballée, j'ai tellement paniquée. Tu n'as rien au moins ?

-Mais non! Rigola Bella. Allez viens allons manger je te raconterais tout. Hey Rose il ne manquait plus que toi on y va ?

-Tu es sûre ? Questionna la blonde, je veux dire je veux pas vous déranger d'habitude c'est juste vous deux et ...

Les deux filles rigolèrent avant qu'Alice ne réponde.

-Il faut croire qu'à partir de maintenant c'est nous trois.

Puis elles se posèrent a leur table sous les yeux ébahis des autres élèves. Puis les murmures reprirent.

-Bon parlons d'autre chose, proposa Rosalie.

Le repas se passa sans encombre puis a contre coeur Bella se sépara de ses amies et se dirigea vers son cours de littérature. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'Edward n'était pas la mais fut vite dessus lorsqu'elle le vit apparaitre juste avant le début du cours, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, elle se tassa sur sa chaise. Il se pencha vers elle et lui chuchota

-Alors Swan, les méchants garçons t'attirent ? Tu as de la chance je t'accorde un soir.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'écriât elle

-Ne fait pas ta mijaurée Swan, tu passerais a coté d'une super soirée de sexe et de débauche. Ne me dit pas que ça ne te tente pas ?

-Tu n'es qu'un mufle, un mufle idiot arrogant et vaniteux ! Répondit elle outrée ce qui provoqua son rire.

-On ma traité de bien pire chérie.

-Cullen, Swan je vous dérange peut être ? On peut poursuivre le cours ? demanda le professeur avant de reprendre.

-Tu peux admettre que tu me veux je n'irais pas ruiner ta réputation princesse, ne panique pas.

-Tu sais quoi je supporte pas tes insinuations ridicules. Elle se pencha récupéra son carnet l'ouvrit et le lui posa devant lui. Voila maintenant regarde bien ce dessin, si tu n'es pas aussi bête et bornée que tu en a l'aire tu devrais comprendre.

-Dernière avertissement vous deux.

-Ne t'énerve pas Swan je peux te signer un autographe si tu veux.

_Devant son manque de réaction il se pencha sur le dessin, perplexe il ne dit plus rien, chose plutôt rare. Elle avait vue, elle avait deviné ce qu'il essayer de cacher, elle la princesse, l'enfant chérie de Forks, elle avait lue son âme alors que même ses amis ne l'avait pas remarqué. _Il lui rendit le carnet.

-Foutu artiste, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu fais moi le malin j'ai l'impression.

-La ferme Swan!

-Ok vous avez gagné ! Vous viendrez me voir a la fin du cours.

Cette réflexion mit fin a leur discussion. Lors ce que la cloche retentit le prof rappela aux deux élèves qu'il voulait leur parler.

-Je devrais vous coller pour vos bavardages incessants pendant mon cours, mais d'après vos résultats de l'année précédente je vois que vous êtes de bons élèves, voir les meilleurs. Je vais donc vous laissez une chance et mettre ça sur le compte de l'exception car je m'en voudrait de pénaliser de si bons élément. Mais la prochaine fois sachez que vous n'aurez pas autant de chance. Il les regarda tour a tour d'un aire sérieux, puis reprit sur un ton plus calme. Ecoutez tout les deux, je peux comprendre que vous ne soyez pas amis, ou même que vous ne vous entendez pas du tout. Mais ici vous êtes dans une salle de cours alors je vous demanderez de faire un effort, vous allez devoir apprendre a travailler ensemble, a vous respecter, a accepter vos différences. Aussi j'apprécierais que vous laissiez votre animosité a la porte de ma classe la prochaine fois. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Ils acquiescèrent, vous pouvez y aller.

Bella sortit de la pièce comme si le diable s'y trouvait, elle fulminait de colère et marchait rapidement dans les couloirs vide vers le parking, faisant mine de ne pas entendre Edward qui l'appelait.

-Swan! Tu vas m'écouter ?

Il lui saisit le bras et la retourna. La rage qui se lisait sur son visage le coupa dans son élan, elle en profita.

-Non toi tu vas m'écouter ! S'écria-t-elle. A cause de toi je me suis faite remarquée par le prof la semaine de la rentrée. Par TA faute. Ca ne m'était encore jamais arrivée, je suis morte de honte ! Je ne sais pas a quoi tu joues, ni pourquoi tu as apparemment décidé de t'en prendre a moi cette année, mais je m'en contrefiche. En revanche j'ai des projets pour mon avenir et ils impliquent cette matière. J'ai l'intention de réussir. Si ce n'est pas ton cas tant pis ! Mais ne viens pas gâcher mes chances, je refuse de tomber avec toi, alors maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

Puis elle s'en allât.

_Elle a du courage notre amie, elle l'a séché, lui qui s'apprêter a l'envoyer paitre. C'est bien la première fois qu'on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied a notre beau goss. En montant dans sa voiture elle soufflât un coup. La moto d'Edward passa en trombe. _

_Qu'est ce qu'elle accroche a son rétroviseur ? Le porte bonheur de sa prof. J'espère qu'il marche par ce que tu vas avoir besoin de chance pour finir ta semaine. _

_Vous voulez savoir ce qu'elle pense ? C'est simple non ? Elle culpabilise, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi agressive envers quelqu'un. Mais la honte et la gène de s'être fait remarquer par sa faute l'avait mise en colère contre lui, elle n'avait pas sue retenir ses paroles._

_Courage Bella demain sera plus calme…._

* * *

**J'espère que vous me pardonnez ce retard.**

**J'aimerais connaitre votre avis !**

**Merci d'être passer par la !**


	6. Chapter 5

**Salut, salut!**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir était aussi longue entre mes exams a passer, **

**et mon ordinateur qui m'a planté c'était très difficile pour moi de vous poster une suite avant aujourd'hui.**

**Alors j'espère que vous m'en voudrais pas trop. **

**Pour me faire pardonner je promet de publier d'autre chapitre.**

**Merci pour vos encouragement.**

**Evidemment les personnages appartiennent tous a S. Meyer **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Hey salut ! Je vous ai un peu abandonné rapidement hier après la crise de Bella. Excusez moi !_

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous n'avez vraiment rien raté._

_Et puis vous êtes la donc ça veux dire que vous m'en voulez pas trop n'est ce pas ?_

_Bon pour me faire pardonner je vous ouvre les portes de la salle de journalisme, une seconde fois._

_Après tout nos amies avaient rendez vous aujourd'hui. Allez entrez ..._

-Hey Rose, je vois que tu as eu la place ! S'enthousiasma Bella.

-Oui j'ai suivit ton conseil et j'ai envoyé mon article a Jasper et il m'a dit que c'était super et que j'avais la place !

-Tu dois être le Jasper en question. Je suis Alice, je vais apparemment m'occuper de la rubrique mode.

-Euh... Non moi c'est Ben Cheney. Jasper arrive.

Alice s'excusa sous le rire de Rosalie et Bella le sourire de Ben et les gloussements d'Angela. Puis la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme prit dans sa lecture, cette entrée mis fin aux rires. Alice s'élança.

-Je suppose que tu es Jasper. Tu as lue mon article ? J'espère qu'il te plait, il doit te plaire, dans ce domaine la je suis la meilleure du lycée, je suis super motivée, non sérieusement tu …

-Laisse le respirer. La coupa Bella.

_En toute honnête j'aimerais vous dire que des que des que leurs regards se sont croisés ils ont eu le coup de foudre. Mais ça ne c'est pas passé comme ça ou du moins pas entièrement. A la différence d'Alice des que Jasper leva les yeux et qu'il la vit il perdit tout ses moyens. Mais le regard qu'elle lui lançait lui fit reprendre pied immédiatement. Ce que je peux comprendre car si on me regardais comme si j'avais un nez au milieu du front ça me ferait aussi l'effet d'une douche froide. Une chance pour notre chère Jasper que son égarement soit passé inaperçu. _

-Alice Bradon, j'aurais du me douter de ton choix Bella. Bienvenue parmi nous Alice, oui ton article étais bien rédigée, léger, et amusant par moment. C'est du bon travail. Bon on y va ?

Ils s'assirent tous et Jasper présentât les deux nouvelles, puis il se racla la gorge et commença.

-Bien, Bella ton article était super et bien illustré. Tes photos sont très réussies. Rosalie je te l'ai déjà dit j'ai apprécié l'initiative et l'article est très bien construit. As tu trouvé des photos ?

La principale concernée répondit par l'affirmative et lui montra des photos qu'ils choisirent, ensuite Jasper reprit.

-Angela c'est un super menu. Par contre j'attend toujours ton article sur ce restaurant que tu devais tester.

-Oh oui zut désolé je suis vraiment tête en l'aire. Elle se précipitât et lui tendit une feuille.

-Merci. Ben très bonne critique du film, le club ciné va adorer.

Pendant le reste de l'heure ils discutèrent des prochains projets, de l'article de Jasper, de la création d'une rubrique conseil de coeur, car d'après les filles tous les plus grands journal en ont une, si bien que l'heure fila. A la sonnerie ils se levèrent et sortirent sauf Jasper qui resta organiser quelque papiers.

-Alice est plutôt le genre de fille insaisissable, trop rapide pour qu'une personne puisse rester a ses cotes et trop merveilleuse pour qu'on l'ignore. Peu de personnes réussissent l'exploit de la suivre.

-Et tu fais partie de ces personnes qui réussissent cet exploit, Répondit Jasper.

-Je pourrais te montrer comment faire.

-Non merci Bella, si j'avais voulue courir dans le vide, je serais devenue sportif. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me dit ça?

-Peut être parce que je suis la seule a avoir remarquer ton regard sur elle, ou peut être que….

-Combien de temps il te faut pour récupérer un cahier Bell's ? la coupa Alice qui venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Allez dépêche toi, après il va y avoir beaucoup d'attente. Allez, allez..

Bella sourit devant l'impatience de son amie, glissa un au revoir a Jasper et sorti en direction du réfectoire, laissant le jeune homme dans une profonde réflexion. Une fois assise les trois filles commencèrent a parler de l'heure qui venait de s'écouler. Isabella espérait qu'Alice lui donne un avis favorable sur Jasper mais cette dernière avait l'esprit plus préoccuper par sa prochaine séance de shopping. Alice parla de leur prochaine sorti jusqu'à la fin du repas, puis elles se séparèrent pour aller en cour.

_Alice est une pile électrique branchées sur 220V qui alignent plus de mots a la seconde que l'oreille humaine ne sera jamais capable de capter, et a moins d'y être entrainer comme notre amie Bella,suivre Alice dans une discussion est un vrai sport. Mais après tout c'est ce qui fait le charme de notre lutin ? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord? _

_A Forks High School se retrouver seul dans un couloir et croiser James ou sa bande est mauvais présage. Tu y crois Bella ? Parce que tu vas bientôt le croiser…. _

-Attend Isabella !

-Salut Victoria, James. Elle leur fit un signe de tête.

-Je crois que James a quelque chose a te dire.

-Non Vick tu rêve il en est hors de question. S'énerva James.

-Oh non James tu vas t'excuser de suite pour ton comportement de gamin !

-Ce n'est pas grave, oubliez ca…. Répondit Bella mal a l'aise.

-Tu vois ? Même Swan est de mon avis. Je me casse.

-Très bien, voyons voir… Alors cette semaine entière, puis les deux suivantes ça sera impossible, ça fait déjà trois semaine. Puis il va falloir réviser les premiers contrôles, ça fait encore trois semaine …. On est a un mois la, non? Puis ensuite…..

-OK ! Stop arrête ! Tu as gagné, excuse moi Swan j'aurais pas du me moquer, tu as beaucoup de talent. Puis il tourna le dos et s'en allât.

Son départ laissa un silence entre les jeunes filles que Bella rompit la première.

-Ce n'était pas utile Victoria, mais merci.

-Tu sais ce ne sont pas de mauvais garçons, ils se sont juste un peu perdus mais dans le fond c'est des gars bien.

-Je le sais, ne t'inquiète pas

Apres un dernier sourire elles se séparèrent. Isabella plus confuse que jamais se dirigeât vers son cours d'art.

_Un cours comme celui ci, pour une âme torturée comme celle de notre chère amie, est le bien venue. Je vous épargne les détailles du cours d'art. Mais on se retrouve plus tard? Apres tout le prochain cours est celui de littérature avancée et il va être très intéressant, alors ne soiyez pas en retard. _

* * *

**Voila, encore désolé du retard **

**Donner moi votre avis.**

**Merci d'être passer par la ! **

**A très vite. **


	7. Chapter 6

**Bonjour, bonsoir !**

**Je suis contente de voir que vous ne m'en voulais pas : Merci !**

**Un énorme merci pour vos Reviews et votre soutien. **

**La relation entre Alice et Jasper va évoluer doucement et oui le journal y joue un rôle important :D**

**Evidemment les personnages appartiennent tous a S. Meyer **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Vous êtes en avance …. Aurais-je piqué votre curiosité tout a l'heure ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ma personnalité que vous êtes en avance, mais plutôt pour la prochaine rencontre entre notre Bella et le ténébreux Edward. Je me trompe ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Allez installé vous avec les autres élèves. _

_Si notre Bad boy ne se dépêche pas il va être en retard…. Qu'est ce que je disais…. Trop tard Edward tu es définitivement en retard. _

-Bonjours tout le monde. J'ai établi une liste de binôme, alors vous allez changer de place et vous mettre cote a cote ensuite je vous expliquerez ce que j'attend de ces binômes, Allez dépêchez vous.

Rapidement tous les élèves se levèrent pour voir avec qui ils avaient étaient mis. Isabella espérait secrètement que son binôme n'était pas Edward. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit leurs noms ensemble, et toujours sans surprise qu'elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas la. C'est non sans plaintes que tous les élèves finirent par s'assoir. Le professeur report alors la parole

-Bien, comme vous vous en doutez les binômes que j'ai choisit ne changerons pas. Donc je vais vous demander da chacun de faire un effort.

La porte s'ouvrit. Un eleve y entra.

-Monsieur Cullen c'est trop aimable a vous de nous honorer de votre présence, lui lança sarcastiquement le prof. Allez vous assoir en silence.

Moqueur Edward lui fit une révérence. Il s'installa près de Bella qui avait le regard fixé sur le tableau.

_La raison de son retard vous intéresse je présume ? En toute honnêteté il ne voulais pas du tout venir a ce cours après son altercation avec Isabella l'autre jour. Mais plus l'heure du cours arrivait, plus ses paroles lui revenez en tête. Penser aussi souvent aux paroles de celle qu'il considère comme la princesse gâtée de Forks avait aussi le dont de l'agacer. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'elle avait vue juste. D'ailleurs depuis hier il n'arrête pas de se demander comment une fille a qui il n'avait encore jamais parlé pouvait voir aussi juste a son sujet. C'est ça qui la finalement décidé a montrer le bout de son nez a ce cours et ce n'est pas pourrons déplaire. _

_Cependant je dois admettre qu'au vue de ce qui va se produire de façon imminente notre beau Edward aurait probablement éviter ce cours pour aujourd'hui. Ecoutez ce que le prof de littérature a en tête et vous verrez surement ou je veux en venir. _

_-_Donc je vous ai mis en binôme pour une bonne raison, j'ai trouvé intéressant d'explorer vos différent point de vue au niveau de la littérature. Je m'explique : chaque mois vous aurez un écrit a rendre qui commenteras un passage, un livre, cela peut varier…. Dans cet écrit je veux que les deux binômes donnent leurs différents point de vue, mais attention, je ne veux pas que chacun fasse son devoir dans son coin et que vous mélangiez le tout avant de me le rendre. Je veux sentir qu'a chaque étape de ce commentaire vous avez discuter, essayer de comprendre le ressenti de l'autre. Mais pour pouvoir faire une chose pareil vous devez apprendre a vous connaitre l'un l'autre, apprendre a accepter vos différent avis. C'est pourquoi le cours d'aujourd'hui va être un peu différent de d'habitude mais ne vous y habituez pas.

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe. Les élèves se demandaient de quelle façon aller se dérouler le cours, de quelle façon allaitent ils apprendre a faire face a leurs différences….

Le professeur réclama le silence et reprit son explication.

-Je veux pour ce cours que vous appreniez a vous connaitre que vous preniez le temps de discuter, c'est important, pour cela je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin du cours pour le faire et avec l'accord du directeur vous pouvez librement vous balader dans l'école pour cela.

Des cris s'élevèrent dans la classe, les élèves imaginaient déjà rentrée chez eux. Ceci fit rire le professeur.

-Je sais déjà ce qui se passe dans votre tête les jeunes, donc pour m'assurer que vous ferraient bien ce qui est demander vous allez être '' collé'' les uns aux autres.

De son tiroir le prof sorti un paire de menotte.

-A la sonnerie je vous les enlèveraient pas d'inquiétude, ainsi vous serez obligée de rester ensemble. Allez en ligne devant moi avec vos binômes, vous pouvez laisser vos affaires ici.

Dépités les élèvent firent ce que le professeur venaient d'indiquer. Il mis a chaque binôme une paire de menotte.

_Des professeurs aux idées farfelues on en a tous eu. Il faut avouer que c'est peut conventionnelle comme méthode, mais après tout c'est plus amusant ainsi, cela permet un petit rebondissement, n'êtes vous pas de mon avis? C'est le tour de nos amis de se faire passer les menottes. _

-Je dois vous remercier car c'est garce a vous deux hier que cette idée m'est venue_._ Suivant.

_Allez y Monsieur Barner remué le couteau dans la plais. _

_Je sens que cette situation forcée vous réjouis, surtout que depuis le début du cours Bella n'a pas desserré les dents, mais si vous étiez a leurs place, quelle serez votre réaction ? La fin de l'heure risque d'être fort intéressante…._

_Mes amis si chacun d'entre vous va d'un coté vous risquaient de ne pas aller bien loin si vous voyez ou je veux en venir. _

_-_On va de se cote la Swan. Ordonna Edward en tirant sur la menotte.

-Hors de question Cullen. Cracha Bella, j'ai un devoir a faire on va a la bibliothèque.

-On a pas le droit de parler la bas petit génie.

-Justement! Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de discuter avec une personne aussi mal polie et je-m'en-foutiste que toi. Maintenant en avant.

-Tu es encore en colère pour hier ? Putain tu vas pas en faire toute une histoire, regarde le prof t'a même remercié. De toute façon je ne tiens pas a être vue dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh oui les gens pourraient croire que tu as un cerveau. Tu ne comprend donc pas ? C'est a cause de ton attitude que je suis énervée ! Tu me mets dans les ennuis et tu ne t'excuse même pas ! Tu t'en fiche de ce que je peux penser parce que tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! Tu crois que tout t'est du ? Que le lycée entier doit se plier a ta volonté ?

-Mille excuse princesse Swan que mes exigences te dérange ! Tu n'es qu'une chieuse, c'est facile pour toi, tu es la foutue fille du maire, la ville entière te passe tes caprices et moi pas ! Alors je ne mettrais pas un pied dans ta putain de bibliothèque et si tu continue de m'emmerder…. Bien je ne te conseil pas d'essayer.

-Tu peux jouer les caides autant que tu veux pour te donner de l'importance et pester contre les injustices du monde, mais ne t'attend surement pas a ce que je te plaigne et t'obéisse.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un moment puis dans un soupire Bella dit:

-C'est ridicule ça n'avancera a rien. Très bien nous n'irons pas a la bibliothèque. Suis moi on va ailleurs

-Non je bouge pas de la tant que tu me dit pas ou on va.

-Je fais un effort alors s'il te plait toi aussi.

Voyant le manque de réaction d'Edward elle abdiqua.

-Sur le toit.

-Si tu compte me pousser d'en haut pour en finir avec moi je te rappelle qu'on est accroché alors tu tomberas avec moi….

-Très marrant Cullen. La classe de botanique utilise le toit du lycée pour y faire pousser des fleurs, c'est un endroit calme.

Ils se mirent en marche.

-Et comment compte tu y entrée ? Il n'y a qu'eux qu'y peuvent y aller….

-Tu as qua te dire que c'est un de mes ''avantages'' d'être la fille du maire. Se moqua Bella.

Une fois sur le toit Edward la dirigea vers un coin d'ou la vue donnée sur le terrain de baseball. Ils s'assirent sur le banc improvisé.

-Je vois que tu y as tes aises toi aussi. Remarqua Bella.

-Un de mes ''avantages'' de caide. Tu vois, ça sert, les gens te laissent aller ou tu veux...

-Oui sauf qu'ils le font avec la peur.

Il ricana, puis un silence paisible prit place, durant lequel il regarda les entrainements et elle dessinait la scène. Au bout d'un moment elle lui posa une question.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ça? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux a ce point que les gens ai peur de toi?

La cloche sonna.

-Sauvé par le gong. Lui répondit il. Allez allons se débarrasser de ça j'en peux plus de t'avoir collée a mes basques.

_En effet, on peut dire que le gong t'a sauvé mon cher Edward. Mais qu'aurais tu répondu a ça ? Ca nous intrigue tout autant. En tout cas cette question viens de mettre un gros blanc entre nos deux amis. _

_Merci Monsieur Barner pour vos idées farfelues. Moi j'ai trouvé ce cours vraiment très intéressant pas vous ? _

_Bon il est temps de rentrer chez nous on en apprendra pas plus pour aujourd'hui. _

_En tout cas cette histoire va pas tarder a faire le tour de l'école. Ne t'étonne pas Isabella, après tout c'est le revers de la popularité. _

* * *

**J'attend vos avis! **

**Merci d'être passé par la !**

**Et encore un gros merci pour votre soutien vous méritez plein de gros bisous!**


End file.
